Blessing
by Gaby Black
Summary: Oneshot. Andromeda gives her blessing for Remus and Tonks's wedding. “I’m not going to make the mistake my family did with me. I want you to marry the man you love. I want you to be happy.”


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. JK Rowling owns the world.**

**Because I'm supposed to be studying for my exams, but felt like writing Andromeda (my first take on her, by the way, and only my second on Remus/Tonks). Hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff! Merry Christmas everyone.**

* * *

**_Blessing_**

Andromeda could see the happiness and pride in her daughter's expression as she introduced Remus to them. They had had many arguments about him, but now that she saw them together, Andromeda felt her determination quiver.

She noticed when he held the door open for her, she recognized the smile he gave only to her, and she could see that he loved her dearly.

And yet she still couldn't get over the fact that he was barely seven years younger than her, that he had been Sirius's best friend and thus belonged to her generation, not to Nymphadora's.

Remus was talking about an infamous prank the Marauders had pulled when they were at Hogwarts, admitting that he had got the idea whereas everyone had thought Sirius had. Nymphadora and Ted were laughing. Andromeda gave a hesitant smile.

"I can see why Sirius liked you so much," Andromeda said.

Remus raised his eyebrows, surprised, not quite knowing what to make of her comment.

"I think that means she likes you," Ted whispered confidentially, grinning.

Andromeda didn't miss the relief in Remus's eyes and the hopeful look her daughter gave her.

* * *

After dinner, Andromeda lingered in the kitchen for a while. Remus, Dora and Ted were having coffee in the living room. She wanted to be alone to think.

Remus was very nice… He had many qualities, and obviously Dora and he were in love with each other…

_But he's a werewolf_, she couldn't help but reminded herself. _Is he going to be able to take care of Dora, to give her the life she deserves? _

Andromeda shook her head. She sounded too much like her mother to her taste. After all, when she had run away to marry Ted, didn't they all think the way she did now for Remus? Weren't they all _wrong_?

"I've got to give him a chance," Andromeda whispered.

"I'm glad you're coming to your senses at last, Mum," spoke an amused voice.

Dora smiled as she made her way towards her.

"So? What do you think about Remus?" Dora asked eagerly.

Andromeda kept silent for a while, watching as the dishes were being magically cleaned.

"He is a good person," Andromeda finally answered. "Even though, of course, to me nobody will ever deserve you."

Dora rolled her eyes, but looked touched nonetheless. They both knew it wasn't in Andromeda's nature to speak about her feelings. Andromeda sighed and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm not going to make the mistake my family did with me. I want you to marry the man you love. I want you to be happy."

Dora's dark eyes widened in excitement.

"You're giving me your blessing for the wedding?" Dora asked in disbelief.

Andromeda nodded and smiled; she had always found her daughter's happiness infectious – just like Ted's. Dora hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Dora said simply, but it meant the world to both of them.

Dora pulled back and Andromeda smirked.

"You'd have married him anyway, even without my blessing, wouldn't you?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," Dora replied defiantly.

"You're truly your mother's daughter, then," Ted said, appearing in the doorframe. "Remus is a lucky man."

Dora poked her father's chest playfully. "What are you doing here anyway? We're having a women's talk."

"Really, now?" Ted said jovially. "Sorry, I just wanted to fetch some sugar for my coffee."

Andromeda put her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever heard of the Accio spell?" Andromeda scoffed.

Ted blushed slightly. "Alright, I wanted to listen to your conversation. I'm going to leave now, before I humiliate myself even more."

Both women watched him leave lovingly. Andromeda shook her head, a smile lingering on her face. Ted still had that effect on her.

"Mum… have you ever regretted marrying Dad?"

Andromeda looked earnestly at her daughter and replied truthfully, "Never."

Dora nodded. "I am not going to regret this marriage, either. I know I want to be with Remus."

With these firm words, Dora turned to leave and join her father and soon-to-be husband, but Andromeda called her back.

"Nymphadora?"

Dora turned, her head tilted to the side (Narcissa always did that as a child).

"I love you," Andromeda said.

Andromeda could remember times when she had trouble saying those words (that was a long time ago). (Bellatrix had never said them)

"I love you, too," Dora smiled brightly.

Dora made to leave again, but changed her mind and turned back to her mother, her dark eyes twinkling.

"And, Mum?"

"Yes?"

Dora smiled mischievously.

"Don't call me Nymphadora."


End file.
